


Snow Is Where The Hope Is

by SAMURAl



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burning Rescue mentioned, Established Relationship, First Snow Sight, Fluff, Galo Thymos is babey, Idiots in Love, Kray Foresight mentioned - Freeform, Lio Fotia is babey, Love, M/M, Post-Promare, Snow, Winter, it's cute tho I promise, mentions of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMURAl/pseuds/SAMURAl
Summary: Snow. Snow was finally back.~~~~~~~~~~This is a gift fic given to Gigi for her birthday, and is also my very first actual only Promare work I've written so far! I really liked writing this, and I hope that you all enjoy reading it!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Snow Is Where The Hope Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralgolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgolds/gifts).



Snow. It was something that hadn’t been seen in Promepolis or the rest of the world for years, the Burnish having provided constant heat all around to prevent any cold small flakes to fall from the sky for decades. At first, people were furious about it and turned it into another reason to hate on the Burnish, but then it became normal. Every year they’d stop waiting for snow to fall, simply admitting that in this day and age it would no longer arrive. So now, for the first time in over 30 years, the white beautiful snow began to fall. The first few snowflakes were immediately reported on every news channel out there, hundreds upon thousands of millions going outside even if they only saw a few of them. Snow. Snow was finally back. Only thing is, some people had never seen or even heard of snow before, the word itself having become lost with time from the lack of it. After sharing the news with everyone, the Chief told the Burning Rescue crew to go outside and enjoy themselves, warning them that he’d make it mandatory for a whole hour if they all didn’t step out. Aina, Remi, Varys, Lucia, and especially Galo rushed to their closets to find the warmest clothes they had, Lio confused at first as to why his boyfriend was actually putting on something better than just a shirt or tank top for once. But then, it hit him as he looked outside the window, eyes widening as he found himself frozen still despite nothing holding him back from moving. It had become a tall-tale for Burnish children. It had been said to them that the day the soft and tender angels falling from the sky would mark the day of true peace and acceptance for them, having said this to try and spread hope. At first Lio had sworn to never be like the elders or adults who had raised him by spreading it, but over time as he took more of a leader role for his fire family, he found out that the children needed the story. He saw just how hopeless they were beginning to get, and so for the first time in years, he got Gueira and Meis to help him tell the story. The story of the merciful winter.

“Liiiiioooooo!~” Singing out Galo pulled his arm through the sleeve of his firefighting jacket, wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath as he looked over at his boyfriend, thinking that a voice as heavenly and angelic as his own could snap the boy out of his zoned-out state. Instead, it didn’t get a single reaction at all. He didn’t even bat an eye to him! Giving a small huff he then went over to the smaller male, giving a loud and long whine as he moved behind him, then leaning against his back while giving a dramatic and annoyed moan into his ear, “Hey, absolutely hot and handsome boyfriend of mine, will you look at me?” Grumbling Galo stuck out his lips in a pout, watching as Lio flinched for a moment before hearing just how needy his firefighter was being, playfully rolling his bright eyes and turning his head to look at him. “Okay, okay, you’ve got my attention. What’s up, hun?” Softly asking he moved a hand to comb into Galo’s hair, watching with a small but loving smile at how he immediately relaxed into it, cheeks warming up at the feeling of him leaning into the touch. God, who blessed him with this hunky shirtless dork? He couldn’t even crinkle a piece of paper without apologizing and begging it to give him a paper cut immediately after, something that, while it did look dumb to most people, simply made him even more adorable in Lio’s eyes. Galo acts so tough and strong when on duty and out in public, but here in the seclusion and total safety of their shared bedroom, he showed his vulnerable side. He showed his weakness, his pain, his struggles, and the aching in his soul for not having done something to help the Burnish or stop Kray before things got so out of hand.

But he also saw the soft and sweet side. Now, don’t get Lio wrong, Galo was an absolute sweetheart to him even in public, but that’s just him acting all flirty and confident. In bed as he holds his larger warmer boyfriend in his arms, he sees the true genuine smile he gives when softly saying the three precious words, heart racing every time the blue-haired boy compliments him or shows any sort of gratitude. He thanks Lio for having opened up to him, and Lio thanks him in return for having been the one to earn his trust that much. Every time he looked Galo’s way the pre-Burnish felt every single tender moment between them rush to his mind at once, snapping out of his trance once again to lean in close and peck his lips. “Well, it’s snowing, duh! Maybe you aren’t as bright as your flames had been, Lio.” Teasing him Lio then felt an index finger lightly pressing to the perked tip of his nose, feeling the warmth of his face grow at the contact, it now being his turn to give a flustered fake pout, “I know it’s snowing! Just... Just don’t have anything to wear.” Covering it up Lio then brought you lack of warm clothes, knowing full damn well he had plenty in his own closet. Galo, though, being the perfect man he is only pulled away to take off his jacket and put it on him instead. Of course after making Lio put on one of his own long sleeve shirts, knowing damn well just a jacket wouldn’t help much. So now grabbing a hoodie Galo pulled it over his head, ignoring the static and messy look to the spikes of his hair as he pulled the hood off his head and looked at Lio with a bright smile, “There! Now you can stay warm, but we’ve gotta hurry or else it all might disappear!” Grabbing one of Lio’s hands there was barely any time for the boy to react as he was then being pulled out of the bedroom, noticing how everyone else must have been outside with the emptiness of the building, waiting until Galo slid down the firefighters pole for he himself to. He always got scared the further down he went and had to have Galo pull him off and carry him for a bit before putting him back onto the ground.

As they approached the door though, Lio felt himself freezing up again, the world moving slower as his footsteps began to still, ignoring the slight tug he felt on his hand as he stared ahead at the set of doors in front of him. Snow. Something that has never graced his eyes before was now pouring down onto Promepolis, and the only thing separating the two were these metal doors. Slowly, everything came back to him, jumping and gasping while stepping back when hearing his name being called out. Blinking rapidly he looked around himself in a panic, about to start running off up the stairs until feeling arms wrap around his waist and pull him up until his feet were off of the ground. “Babe, is everything okay? We can stay inside if you want.” Softly speaking Galo made the offer to stick around with Lio in the building, but it was as clear as day the sorrow saying those words gave him. He couldn’t make his boyfriend miss out on snow just because he was totally scared of the door and not the snow itself, so he gathered up his courage and shook his head, cupping both of Galo’s chubby soft cheeks, “We’re going outside. You’re not missing out on this.” Taking a deep breath he then moved out of his hold, heading back towards the door as soon as his boot-covered feet were placed back onto the ground. Okay, here goes nothing. It’s all going to be okay. Sucking in another inhale, Lio prepared himself for the worst of worst as he reached a hand out to grab onto the handle. Glancing over at Galo once more he saw just how ecstatic and excited he looked, knowing he had to do this before he then pulled the metal down and closer to him, watching the door open and reveal...

“Snow!” Happily exclaiming Galo didn’t hesitate to run outside, smile so big and bright that it had to ache, the boy already putting his bare hands in the small layer of white in the grass and throwing it up into the air. Meanwhile, Lio was still in the doorway, standing still as he stared out at the view laid before him. The elders had said that a huge parade would be thrown for the snow, marking the day of both the first winter since past others, and the day of salvation and justice for Burnish. It wasn’t true, obviously. Burnish weren’t going to be forgiven and let off for anything done in the past just because of some small white snowflakes, but here Lio found himself entranced by the sight. Slowly, ever so carefully, he reached out his pale small hand. In just a few seconds, he felt something cold touch his skin, looking at the palm of his hand to see a small white flake resting upon his skin. Snow. This really was snow. It wasn’t hurting him either like some had said back then as well. They had said how water, ice, and snow would hurt them due to the fire in their souls, that the pain of it was agonizing and far too damaging to their flames. But the snow, it wasn’t something that was injuring him, not even in the slightest. It was beautiful. Lio has rarely ever used that word to describe something, but when he’s at such a loss of everything, it’s the only one that’s able to process into his mind. Beautiful. Looking up from his hand and ahead at himself, he can see Galo standing a few feet away, wearing a loving and tender smile while holding a hand out, seeming to understand his hesitance and slowness with all of it.

“Lio, how’s the snow?” Speaking Galo obviously was asking him what and how he felt about all of this, Lio taking a few steps forward to gently grab onto the hand stretched out to him, moving closer and pecking his lips. “It’s beautiful, I love it. And thank you.” Whispering back in return he felt the hand practically engulfing his give a gentle squeeze, his heart flipping and beating faster at this, smile softening as he then looking up into the sky. “Thank you for everything, Galo Thymos. Thank you for letting me see snow.” It was even quieter than what he had last said, Galo unsure of whether or not he was supposed to hear it. Shaking his head though he pulled his lover closer, humming while looking up with him, “Thank you for letting me see it as well, Lio Fotia.” The usual cocky and loud voice was now as quiet as a mouse and silky smooth as a harp, gently cupping his chin and pulling both of them down from their gaze on the sky, feeling a hand then rest on his own hip, giving a dark red blush at the action. No matter how many times it was said, it still took Lio’s breath away, staring ahead at his significant other without anything to prepare him for it. “I love you.” The words spoken by the man he admired and adored every day of his life now always took him aback by surprise and the realization of just how goddamn much this cute idiot firefighter loved and cared about him, feeling tears well up in his eyes for the first time in a while at the immense emotions felt with the whole situation.

“I love you too, Galo.” Saying the words Lio barely waited a single moment before pulling him close, eyes shutting as he pressed their lips together, just a few feet away from the door as they held one another close. That day was perfect. They got snow, many of the citizens not having seen it before at all. Lio and Galo, though? They got a sign that everything they had fought hard and worked for had been worth it. The Mad Burnish’s stand against the oppression towards their kind, Galo’s discovery of the truth with Kray and payback, and both of their chances to save the world and loved ones. It had been their time to show everyone that they would get them all back to a normal life, whether the Burnish powers stayed or not. It was a blessing to be able to live and thrive like other people nowadays, and while the hate and dislike still lingered, there was always hope. There was hope in his flames, hope in the snow, and hope in his first-lover Galo.


End file.
